1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a sound system in a motorcycle which includes a meter for indicating a speed and the like and a sound operation unit.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, a motorcycle is known which includes a meter for providing information on a vehicle such as speed and engine rotational speed. A sound operation unit provides a reproduction manipulation or the like in a sound system in the vicinity of a steering portion. In the conventional motorcycle of this type, the above-mentioned meter and sound operation unit are arranged in front of a head pipe as viewed in the axial direction of the head pipe. See, for example, JP-UM-B-63-3583.
However, when the meter and the sound operation unit are arranged in front of the head pipe, it is difficult for a rider to ensure the operability of the sound operation unit while ensuring the visibility of the meter.
Further, in the conventional constitution, the sound operation unit is arranged in front of the meter. Thus, it is necessary for the rider to extend his/her hand toward a front side of the meter to manipulate the sound operation unit. Accordingly, there exists a demand for the constitution which arranges the sound operation unit at a position which takes the operability of the rider into consideration.